harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Nicolas annereau/Article traitant de J.K. Rowling
*2003 - Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix *2005 - Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé *2007 - Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort *2008 - *2012 - Une place à prendre *2013 - L'appel du coucou | Récompenses= | Site web= *www.jkrowling.com *www.pottermore.com | Galerie= }} Joanne Rowling, plus connue sous le pseudonyme J.K. Rowling, est une romancière britannique, auteure de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|série Harry Potter]]. Biographie L'histoire de Joanne Rowling débute en 1964 par une rencontre, la rencontre inattendue de deux jeunes londoniens, à peine âgés de 18 ans. Peter Rowling et Anne Volant se rendent à King's Cross et embarquent à bord d'un train à destination de Arbroath en Écosse. Tout deux souhaitent rejoindre les rangs de la marine britannique. La rencontre a lieu dans un compartiment et c'est le coup de foudre. Le récit de cet évènement a marqué J.K. Rowling. Elle s'en inspire notamment pour créer le Poudlard express et les traditionnels voyages en train entre la gare King's Cross et le collège Poudlard, qui se cache quelque part en Écosse. Les deux amoureux ne se quittent plus. Un an plus tard, ils se marient et s'installent dans la banlieue de Bristol, Peter ayant trouvé un emploi d'apprenti-ingénieur chez Rolls-Royce. Quatre mois plus tard, la famille s'agrandit... Joanne Rowling naît au Yate Cottage Hospital, près de Chipping Sodbury en Angleterre le 31 juillet 1965. Elle et sa soeur cadette, Dianne, grandissent dans la banlieue de Bristol, où leurs parents, Peter et Anne Rowling travaillent. Les deux enfants jouent régulièrement avec leurs voisins, les ''Potter. La famille déménage à la campagne, dans la petite bourgade Tutshill à proximité de Cheptow. Jo se rend à l’école Wyedean Comprehensive. En 1983, Jo quitte Tutshill afin de poursuivre des études de Lettres à l’Université d’Exeter, d'où elle sort diplômé trois ans plus tard. Après l'obtention de sa licence en français et lettres classiques, elle déménage à Londres et travaille au sein d'Amnesty InternationalAmnesty International est une association dont l'objectif est de promouvoir et défendre les droits humains dans le monde entier. www.amnesty.org en tant qu'assistante de recherches. C'est en 1990 que Harry Potter est né dans l'esprit de Joanne Rowling. L'idée lui vient lors d'un voyage en train entre Manchester et la gare King's Cross de Londres. Alors que le train prend du retard, son héros, un jeune sorcier à lunettes lui apparaît soudainement, tout comme l'école de sorcellerie ainsi qu'un petit nombre de personnages secondaires. Fait exceptionnel, elle n'a sur elle aucun papier ni stylo. Elle passe donc quatre heures à réfléchir, imaginer et développer son nouvel univers. De retour à son domicile londonien, elle commence à prendre des notes. Joanne passe les cinq années suivantes à concevoir méticuleusement l'univers et l'intrigue des aventures de Harry Potter. Elle puisse son inspiration un peu partout, autant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance que son entourage. En parallèle, sa vie personnelle connait de nombreux bouleversements, qui influencent inconsciemment la trame de son récit. Jo perd notamment sa mère adorée, emportée par une sclérose en plaques à l’âge de 45 ans. L'histoire gagne dès lors en profondeur et en noirceur. ""liaison à développer"" Joanne traverse une nouvelle période difficile. Elle décide de rentrer au Royaume-Uni avec dans ses valises : Jessica, sa fille de quatre mois, les papiers d'un divorce douloureux et une pile de notes et de récits retraçant les aventures de son apprenti sorcier à lunettes. Joanne n'a plus aucun travail et vit d'allocations. En dépit de toutes ces conditions défavorables, elle choisit de se lancer dans la rédaction d'un roman pour enfant, le premier volume des aventures de Harry Potter. Joanne écrit ce livre uniquement pour elle mais rêve de le voir un jour publié. Joanne suit le conseil de sa sœur cadette, qui l'encourage à poursuivre son projet puis prendre le risque d'envoyer son récit à un éditeur. Pendant six mois, elle se rend dans les cafés de la ville en compagnie de sa fille, notamment le Nicholson's où elle écrit deux à trois heures par jour, le temps que Jessica termine sa sieste. Parfois, il lui arrive d'écrire le soir, dans son modeste appartement. Au prix d'efforts et de sacrifices, Joanne termine son manuscrit, puis se lance à la recherche d'un agent littéraire. Elle envoie, par courrier, un synopsis et les trois premiers chapitres à différents agents londoniens. Elle ne s'attend pas à une réponse rapide, encore moins favorable... Pourtant, le second agent contacté lui répond positivement. Il s'agit de Christopher Little. En octobre 1996, après plus d'un an de recherches et de nombreux refus, l'agent de Joanne trouve enfin un éditeur prêt à publier son premier ouvrage. Il vend les droits des deux premiers livres à Barry Cunningham, qui travaille chez Bloomsbury. Barry Cunningham et Christopher Little conseillent néanmoins à Jo de trouver un emploi car un auteur ne gagne que très rarement sa vie en écrivant des livres pour enfants... Joanne Rowling vit toujours en Écosse avec son mari et ses trois enfants. Elle consacre actuellement son temps à sa famille, sans pour autant oublier l'écriture et ses nombreux engagements caritatifs. De surcroît, elle se tient aussi éloignée que possible des médias et du succès phénoménal de ses livres. Bibliographie Note : Les dates indiquées ci-dessous sont celles de la version originale. La série Harry Potter *1997 - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *1998 - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *1999 - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *2000 - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *2003 - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *2005 - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *2007 - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Hors-séries Harry Potter *2001 - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *2001 - Quidditch through the Ages *2008 - The Tales of Beedle the Bard Autres *2012 - The Casual Vacancy *2013 - The Cuckoo's Calling Récompenses J.K. Rowling a reçu un grand nombre de récompenses et distinctions : *Diplômes honorifiques... **de l'université d'Exeter, **de l'université de St Andrews, **de la Napier University, **de l'université d'Édimbourg, **du Dartmouth College (États-Unis), **de l'université d'Harvard (États-Unis), **de l'université d'Aberdeen. *Prix Sorcières du roman, 1999. *Prix Tam-Tam, 1999. *British Book Awards : Author of the Year. 1999 et 2008. *Prix Smarties, 1997, 1998 et 1999. *Carnegie Medal, 1997, 2000. *Children's Book Award, 2001. *British Book Awards : Children's book of the year. 1997, 1998 et 2006. *Prix de fiction W H Smith, 2004 *Prix de la Concorde du Prince des Asturies, Espagne, 2003 *Prix d'Édimbourg, 2008 *Ordre de l'Empire britannique (OBE), 2001 *'2009 - Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur' Le Président de la République française, Nicolas Sarkozy, a remis le mardi 3 février 2009, au Palais de l'Élysée à Paris, les insignes de Chevalier de l'ordre de la Légion d'honneur à J.K. Rowling pour l'ensemble de son travail et de ses actions en faveur de la jeunesse. À ce jour, il s'agit de la première et unique apparition publique de J.K. Rowling en France.Discours de J.K. Rowling, prononcé en français lors de la cérémonie : 170px|left|© Remy de la Mauviniere Anecdotes *Son nom de baptême est Joanne Rowling, et non « Joanne Kathleen Rowling ». J.K. Rowling est en réalité un nom de plume, utilisé à la demande de son éditeur. Barry Cunningham craignait en effet que les jeunes garçons rechignent à acheter des livres écrits par une femme. Il suggère donc à Joanne d'utiliser les doubles initiales comme pseudonyme. C'est Joanne qui propose K'athleen, en hommage à sa grand-mère paternelle. *Joanne Rowling est née un 31 juillet, tout comme son célèbre sorcier, Harry Potter, à qui elle a donné la même date d'anniversaire. *Joanne écrit sa première histoire à l'âge de six ans ! Le récit s'intitule sobrement « ''Rabbit » (Rabbit signifie lapin en français) et raconte les aventures... d'un lapin ! *Elle possède un talent évident au bout des doigts, qu'elle traduit dans l'écriture mais aussi... l'illustration ! Portuguese Long-Snout.JPG| Illustration-Duel-à-minuit-Rowling.png| Le Conte des trois frères.jpg| Potins divers *J.K. Rowling *En 2001, les producteurs de l'adaptation cinématographique Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers lui ont proposé d'apparaître dans le film en incarnant Lily Potter. Elle refuse cependant la proposition. *En 2004, elle accepte finalement de faire un caméo le temps d'un épisode de la série de Matt Groening, « Les Simpsons ».Pour être plus précis, elle apparaît dans l'épisode numéro 4 de la quinzième saison. Il s'intitule : Homer rentre dans la reine. Pour l'anecdote, Joanne est fan de cette série animée américaine. *En 2009, la société Mattel a créé spécialement pour le salon du jouet de Nuremberg de nouveaux modèles de poupées "Barbie" représentant trois femmes "qui ont réussi", dont une à l'effigie de J.K. Rowling.Les trois modèles exposés ne seront pas commercialisés.Aperçu de la poupée Barbie J.K. Rowling. Il est amusant de constater les nombreux détails. Elle porte en effet le même tailleur noir (et top rose) que celui dans lequel l'écrivain s'était montrée lors de la cérémonie de la remise de la Légion d'honneur, à Paris, en février 2009. Elle tient également dans ses mains le même bouquet de roses. *En 2011, la vie de l'auteure a fait l'objet d'une adaptation à la télévision. Ce biopic télévisé non officiel (et non autorisé), qui s'intitule « J.K. Rowling - la magie des mots » a été réalisé par P.A. Kaufman. Poppy Montgomery y interprète le rôle-titre.Le téléfilm a été diffusé pour la première fois en France sur TF1, au début de l'année 2012. *En 2012, J.K. Rowling a participé à la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux olympiques de Londres. Elle a accepté d'apparaître et de lire en direct le premier paragraphe du roman Peter Pan, écrit par l'auteur écossais J.M. Barrie. *En 2013, Joanne Rowling a publié le polar The Cuckoo's Calling sous le pseudonyme masculin Robert Galbraith. Liens externes *Site officiel de J.K. Rowling *70px|link=https://www.facebook.com/JKRowling officiel officiel * '''Notes en:J. K. Rowling es:J. K. Rowling ja:J・K・ローリング nl:Joanne Rowling ru:Джоан Роулинг Catégorie:Billets de blog